I'm using you
by dxkxj
Summary: Well this is going to sound like a disney dialogue but... Is Krad destined to be a heartless demon or can he learn to love another?


"Oh Krad… ah…"Dark moaned into the blondes ear as Krad picked up his pace bringing the thief closer and closer to his climax.

Krad again thrust into Dark's body viciously and smirked as Dark writhed at his wandering hands as they traced over his body methodically. He grasped Dark roughly pumping his hard member to his thrusts and Dark cried out again. "KRAD!!" he yelled releasing on his and Krad's sweaty bodies. Krad thrust a few more times and came into Dark's willing body Dark arching up to him and wrapped his long arms around Krad's neck bringing him down to rest on top of him. Krad laid there with him breathing heavy still and looked at Dark's face and saw a small smile on the purple haired man's mouth and a look of adoration. He hated it.

"Don't look at me like that." He said coldly and roughly pulled out of Dark.

"Ah! What did I do?" Dark groaned as Krad had hurt him a bit. Krad sat up and shot a glare at him. "Geeze I let you do what ever you want to me and I can't even look at you? How unfair…" Dark mumbled and buried his head in his pillow.

Krad watched him and decided to humor the other and laid back down and put an arm over his shoulders. Dark turned his head a little to look at Krad again. Krad gave him a cold stare and closed his eyes. Dark smiled and snuggled into Krad's chest. Krad sighed letting the man off for tonight, and let him stay there and started to drift off.

"Krad…" Dark said but Krad didn't answer him except shift a little. Dark sighed and whispered, " I love you Krad…"

Krad's eyes shot open at the confession and shoved Dark away from him. "Whoa! Hey! Krad stop!" Dark yelled and caught himself before he fell off the bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Dark yelled but was smacked across the face forcefully by the fuming blonde.

"That's what you did. It's just sex Mousy, nothing more. You can't have both, we've tried that remember and that's what got us where we are. Fucking emotions getting in the way." Krad growled and got up getting dressed.

"That's not what it was and you know it!" Dark yelled at his back, hot angry tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Krad stopped for a moment not daring to turn and see the hurt on the others face. "That…was never the reason" Dark growled.

"You're nothing but a good fuck Dark." Krad shot coldly and left without a glance behind.

Tears stained the cheeks of the violet-eyed man, rolling down his cheeks to fall angrily to the hard wood floor. He wiped at them angrily moving from his bed to don a pair of slacks and stepped out onto the balcony. The night air stung his reddened eyes as he stepped to the railing leaning on it with stiff arms. He was so tired but nothing could help him get rid of the words said to him that night. Not sleep nor anything could banish the words the blonde had spat acidly at him.

'It's just sex Mousy nothing more.'

He shuddered to rethink those words.

'You're nothing but a good fuck Dark'

Those hurt more, but the thing that hurt the most was the assurance of never being loved again by the one person he loved the most.

'You can't have both… Fucking emotions getting in the way… that's what got us where we are.'

Those words hurt the most. Knowing that it was their love that had started all this, that trapped them in hosts bodies and forced to live damned lives as hunter and prey.

'If only there was a way' he thought but knew that it wouldn't, couldn't be so. They were cursed for all eternity, or at least until the bloodlines ran out, and it didn't look to good for Krad at the moment, as Satoshi was the last Hikari heir alive, and obviously was in perpetual love with his tamer. The only way for it be broken is if they either both found their sacred maidens, or for Daisuke to fall in love with Satoshi, which didn't have high hopes for success, due to the Haradas and even if they did get together Daisuke could never go against his family, not even for love and the Hikari were off limits.

He'd change into Daisuke now to at least escape this living nightmare for a little while but was either to tired or couldn't make up his mind whether he loved Krad at the moment or not, pretending that Riku was his real sacred maiden could only go so far…

After a while of pacing back and forth like a caged tiger in the zoo and shooting angry looks at the darkened sky that Krad had flown off into, he finally went back in as the sky began to lighten and try to sleep, to at least stave the memories he so wanted to forget.

He forced himself to think of Krad in a way he didn't particularly want to think of at the moment and changed into Daisuke's body. The redhead continued to snore lightly and Dark seeked the seclusion of his mind to hide for a while.


End file.
